


Leon's Birthday

by MeMeMarie



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hints of smutty things, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Non-Explicit, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMeMarie/pseuds/MeMeMarie
Summary: An unexpected visitor shows up at Leon's doorstep on his birthday, which leads to even more unexpected things happening... finally!





	Leon's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bananasplit86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananasplit86/gifts), [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> This was the first thing I wrote and it's now exactly one year old.  
> Dedicated to Bananasplit86, who very kindly posted it on her Tumblr when I submitted it to her last year. Thank you! :*  
> And to eafay70, as a slightly belated birthday present (because you unfortunately do not share a birthday with Leon but I hope it's close enough to still count as a birthday present)! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is all lies and nonsense of course and has nothing to do with reality.

When he finally gets home after a busy day at training Leon leans against the door for a minute, enjoying the calm of his apartment. He spent his birthday working himself into the ground preparing for the upcoming match against Sandhausen – all the while trying to come up with good comeback lines for Max, who, instead of just saying “happy birthday” like a normal person, kept bullying him, calling him an “old man” and singing Taylor Swift’s “22” to him all day. The little shit.

Leon smirks at the fresh memory but it quickly falters as he takes his phone out of his pocket and is reminded of the fact that among the many birthday messages he received during the day, there was none from -

His thought is interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Leon frowns, not expecting anyone over today because all his family and friends know he’s got a match coming up. As he opens the door, he is met with Chris’ face, looking just as tired as he feels but smiling from ear to ear.

Leon is lost for words momentarily and his surprise must show on his face cause Chris grins even broader and says, “Hey, birthday boy! Didn’t expect me, huh?” Leon chuckles and steps aside to let him into his apartment.

“Sorry, I didn’t actually bring anything. You see, at first I wanted to get you a cake or bring some beer but then, uh, the professional side kinda got the better of me, you know, what with matches coming up…” Chris trails off, looking at Leon rather sheepishly.

Leon smiles warmly and says, “Don’t worry. You being here is enough of a present…” – wait, did he actually say that? There’s a slight twitch in Chris’ smile and he quickly averts his eyes to the floor.

“Anyway, happy birthday!” he says softly and draws Leon into his arms.

Leon melts into the hug instinctively, his eyes closing of their own volition. Having Chris close like this is so familiar, so well-known, and yet it’s different today. He feels a strange warmth flow through him and thinks that it must be born out of the sheer relief that Chris didn’t actually forget him after all. Chris draws away a bit but his hand is still resting somewhere between Leon’s waist and hip. It’s just a tiny touch and there’s a layer of clothes in between them and also, Chris has just come from outside and it’s February, so surely his hand must be rather cold? Leon feels the touch burning on his skin anyway.

As Chris glances up again, there’s a strange look in his eyes. A look which Leon thinks he has seen sometimes, though rarely, and which he usually put down to his own imagination, fully intending to forget about it, though never succeeding. He swallows thickly and whispers, “Thank you.”

He must have been mesmerized and gone insane by the look in Chris’ eyes, or maybe it’s the exhaustion from training today, cause there really is no sane explanation for it as he lifts a slightly trembling hand and tentatively touches it to Chris’ cheek. Chris softly exhales the breath he’s been holding and nuzzles into the touch a tiny bit, not breaking eye contact and now the strange look is so intense it’s almost painful. Leon moves his other hand to feel for Chris’ and when their fingers graze, Chris finally, finally leans in.

The kiss is soft and hesitant at first, but as they realize just how much they’re both into it, it quickly gets more heated. Leon feels a surge of excitement running through him, so strong as he has only ever felt it before starting a CL match. His heart is racing and his breathing gets heavier with every single touch that Chris gifts him with. He cannot remember ever feeling so alive. He gets lost in the whirlwind of hormones and emotions and before he can stop to question what they’re doing (and whether they actually should) they stumble towards the bedroom. Their shoes and shirts are quickly discarded and Chris gently pushes him down on the bed.

When they kiss again it’s slow and tender again, like their first kiss, but it still drives Leon crazy with desire. Feeling Chris’ skin against his gets him more and more impatient and he starts to squirm under him. Noticing his anticipation, Chris ghosts his lips down his neck, his hands cheekily roaming below the waistband of Leon’s jeans, making him shiver.

And then, to Leon’s great disappointment, Chris suddenly draws back – but only to look at him with a playful smile, whispering, “Let me make sure you get at least _some_ birthday treat then…”

Pulling down his jeans, he slowly moves lower on Leon’s body, softly biting his nipples in the process.

As Chris goes down on him, it feels more wonderful and exhilarating than Leon even imagined in those semi-conscious moments between sleeping and waking, fantasies he didn’t even admit to himself during daylight…

Later, as his thinking capacities are somewhat restored, he is still enjoying their closeness but cannot help the confusion creeping into his happiness. There are so many things he would like to say, so many questions he needs answered but doesn’t dare to ask, afraid of going too far. In the end, after several failed attempts to speak, what tumbles out of his mouth is, “Are you… bi?”

Chris smiles at him, then scrunches up his face in thought.

“I don’t know, actually,” he says after a pause, “I cannot really put a label on it…”

Leon feels the disappointment heavy in his chest. There he got his answer, and without asking even. Surely, Chris couldn’t have made it clearer that he doesn’t want anything serious between them than by using the old “not putting a label on it” line. His next words make Leon look up though. Chris’ voice is slightly shaky, as if he’s taking a risk or is afraid of saying what he does.

“Actually, I think… my sexual orientation is… and has been for a while, Leon Goretzka…”

Leon’s heart makes its mightiest flutter so far tonight and he cannot keep the soppy smile off his face as he pulls Chris close again to kiss him senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it (and those who already knew it weren't disappointed to find the same story here again).  
> ❤︎ I'd be super happy about any feedback! :) ❤︎
> 
> Also, I finally have a Tumblr now. :D If you're interested, go check out marielovesfooty.


End file.
